Make You Feel My Love
by southern.dreamz
Summary: John Cena is a man at the top of his game. He has everything he could ever want and more. What happens when a weekend away gets him more than he bargained for? Featuring Cena/OC. Please read and review.


*****A/N - As much as I might wish otherwise, I do not own John Cena or anything relating to him. I claim rights to Phoebe and the plot. Please read and enjoy and don't forget to review! XOXO!*****

The first heavy drops of rain fell just as the courtyard gate closed with a metallic clang. Almost instantly the bricks soaked up the water. The young couple quickly crossed the courtyard and stood under the cover of a towering banana tree. The waxy green leaves protected them as the man dug the room key out of the pocket of his denim shorts. He unlocked the door and stepped aside, he allowed the woman to enter first.

"Perfect timing." John Cena said as he stepped into the room. With a smile he set their packages down in the blue wing chair beside the door. His eyes moved over the antique furniture; a matched set of Queen Anne chairs flanked a small table. The table between them held a cut glass decanter of expensive Scotch. To the left of the chairs was a small fireplace. Even though winter was several months away, oak logs were set behind the iron grate. A wry smile smile touched his lips as he surveyed the room. This B&B in the French Quarter was far from his usual taste for the modern. The dainty antiques were not his first choice. He'd much rather stay at the Hilton or one of the other top rated hotels. But this wasn't about what he wanted. This was about creating a romantic weekend for an incredibly lucky lady.

Slowly, he crossed the room and leaned against the doorway that lead into the bedroom. As he looked around the room, he smiled. This was much more to his liking. A heavy oak bed was centered along the far wall. The wide expanse was covered by an incredibly soft down filled comforter. A mountain of pillows obscured the intricately carved headboard. The bed was heavenly and provided a comfortable place to relax after a long day of sightseeing. Forcing his gaze away from the bed, John looked out of the french doors. The rain was now falling in earnest. The sky beyond the courtyard wall was still as blue as it had been earlier. He hadn't expected such an oddity. Crossing the room he came to stand before the glass doors. With an easy movement, he unlocked the doors and pushed them open. A surprisingly cool wind fluttered into the room. The lace curtains rustled gently before settling back into place.

Stepping into the partially covered courtyard, John took a quick look around. The surrounding wall was made of the same dark brick as the patio. A wrought iron bench was set into the corner of the patio that was protected from the downpour. Three quick strides brought him to the bench. He sat on the striped cushion and settled back. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt peace. His time was his own. There were no schedules, no public appearances, no demands for him to be anything other than himself. For just a few glorious days he could simply be a man in love. A flutter of movement on the edge of his vision drew his attention back to the doorway. Phoebe stood just inside the bedroom looking out at the patio. As he looked at her, his breath caught in his chest. Not a single day went by without realizing what a lucky bastard he was. Women like Phoebe didn't come along every day. Phoebe was definitely a once in a lifetime type of girl. She was everything he'd ever dreamed of and more.

Looking her over from head to toe, John felt his chest swell with pride. Phoebe was a delicate creation that had come into life most unexpectedly. After his marriage had gone down in a blaze of glory, he'd sworn off women with ferocity. For a while he'd successfully fended off the more brazen offers for companionship. The last thing he needed was to get tangled up in an affair that would end in disaster. No, it was far better to focus on his career and forget about the fairer sex. His plan had worked flawlessly for almost a year until the day he'd met Phoebe. It had started out like any other day, he was up before sunrise doing the hundred things required of him. He was scheduled to make a quick appearance for the Make a Wish Foundation before being whisked away for a television interview. The first person he met on that fateful morning had been none other than Phoebe. She stood quietly by, supervising the five children that were impatiently waiting his arrival. She'd quietly encouraged a shy seven year old girl to approach him. The instant he heard the soft sound of her voice, he'd been utterly enchanted. Nearly a year later, that feeling was no less.

Silently, he held his hand out to Phoebe. Without hesitating, she crossed the patio on bare feet. With a smile he pulled her down to sit on his lap. Her slight weight pressed against him from shoulder to thigh. He sighed softly as she settled against him. Gently he reached up to tuck a curl of hair behind her ear.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked as he leaned back enough to study her. Just looking at her made his chest ache. Silky blonde hair framed a delicately structured face. Her eyes were a startling shade of blue flecked with gold. More than once he'd gotten lost looking into those unfathomable depths. Her mouth was wide and her lips were beautifully plump. More than once he'd heard the comparison to Angelina Jolie. While her mouth was just as lush as the Angelina's, the comparisons ended there. Phoebe was everything soft and beautiful and right in the world. She was the wholesome girl next door that he tried so hard to say away from. All it took was one look in those deep blue eyes and he was lost. Since that day he hadn't been able to stay away. She drew him like a moth to a flame.

Phoebe made a soft sound as she settled against John's broad chest. Loosely he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His warmth sank into her as he placed his left hand on her knee. The thin barrier of her linen skirt did little to stop the electricity of his touch.

As always, it only took a slight touch, the merest caress of his skin on hers to make her hyper aware. Forcing herself to take a steadying breath, she smiled. "I had a wonderful time. This trip has been wonderful."

John smiled, flashing deeply cut dimples, "You deserve the best."

Phoebe felt the blush almost as soon as it started. "You're going to spoil me."

John's deep laugh made her shiver, "That's the plan."

Phoebe looked at John from under lowered lashes. The wildest of her imagings hadn't prepared her for the man that swept her off her feet. John Cena was everything she'd promised herself she'd stay away from. He was bold and daring with an outrageous sense of humor. He'd stop at nothing to make her laugh. That was one of the things she loved most about him.

"I know you're busy and you really shouldn't have . . ."

John silenced her protest by placing a gentle finger against her lips. "I told you not to worry about that. Right here, with you, is the only place I want to be. Understand?"

John waited until Phoebe nodded in response before slowly drawing his finger away from her lips. Lightly he traced her full bottom lip with a gentle sweep of his thumb.

"Where would you like to go for dinner?" John asked as he forced himself to pull away. Just having her so close was proving to be an incredible distraction.

Phoebe shrugged a slender shoulder. Unconsciously her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. As impossible as it was, she thought she felt a trace of John's warmth. A soft sigh escaped her as she thought how much she wanted to be kissed. It took all of her strength not to look at him. Surely if she did, he would know what she was thinking. He always did.

"Phoebe?" John's voice was low and soft. The hand at her waist lifted slightly to smooth over her silken tresses.

She made a soft sound but didn't look at him. She was feeling shy. He could tell by the way she stole glances when she thought he wasn't looking. Biting back a smile, he leaned closer and nuzzled the soft curve of her jaw. Slowly he drew along her delicate bone structure until he buried his nose in her fragrant hair. Breathing deep, he took the scent of her into his lungs and held it there. Her scent was soft and warm and made him think of all the wicked things he'd love to do to her. Instead he pressed a gentle kiss over her fluttering pulse.

Phoebe sighed as John explored her slowly, his lips barely making contact with her super sensitive skin. She fought the urge to squirm as his tongue flicked over her racing pulse. The hand on her knee squeezed gently before drifting slightly upward. The warmth of his palm as it caressed her thigh made her shiver. She felt absolutely wicked as John's calloused fingers moved higher along her thigh. If she had an ounce of sense she would ask him to stop. But as his talented lips explored the patch of skin behind her ear, she didn't have the heart to stop him. The flutter of his lips was making it impossible to think. John's deliberate exploration was clouding her brain with a passionate haze.

A soft murmur of approval escaped her as John's free hand tangled in her hair. Applying a light pressure, he tipped her head back to expose the length of her throat. The slight scrape of his teeth downward brought a rush of heat. John's moan rumbled out of his chest as his lips trailed lower. He traced along her collar bone, feeling the delicate bones beneath her smooth skin. Marveling at the differences between them, John lightly sank his teeth into the exquisitely sensitive space where her neck and shoulder met. He knew what that did to her and was instantly rewarded with a shiver that wracked her slender frame.

Phoebe's slender fingers tangled in the soft cotton of his white T-shirt. She held on tightly as he drew away from her. One look at her passion flushed face told him everything he needed to know. Before she could protest, John abruptly shifted. Sliding his hand behind her knees, he gripped her tightly and stood. A soft sound of protest left Phoebe as he clung to him. He carried her with ease, supporting her in the cradle of his arms. With sure steps, he crossed the patio and moved into the bedroom. Without a word he crossed to stand beside the bed. Slowly he allowed her to slide down the length of his body until her toes touched the thick rug. He held her a moment longer before forcing himself to take a step back.

Suddenly shy, Phoebe found she couldn't return John's steady gaze. His hungry eyes moved over her from head to toe, taking in her tousled hair and flushed skin. He moved lower, taking in her pink tank top and white skirt. Once his gaze reached her bare feet, his eyes traced the same path back up. He stopped only when her blue eyes met his. Nervously, her tongue darted out to lick her suddenly dry lips. The heated look he gave her made her body go liquid. A spark of desire settled between her slender thighs, making her aware of the heat gathering in her veins. She expected John to reach for her, to ravish her in his usual all consuming fashion. However, he stood silently before her, his big body rigid and unmoving. A feeling of unease moved over her as she watched him watching her.

John had never felt like this before. Usually his passions ran hot and fierce. He loved nothing more than having his wicked way with Phoebe. Never had she complained that he loved her with a voracious appetite. But this time, with the rain pattering on the bricks just beyond the door, he felt as if something had changed. Make no mistake, he still wanted her with every fiber of his being. He wanted to give her the moon and the stars. But he also wanted to show her that there was something much deeper than physical attraction. He wanted to prove by his actions that he would never love anyone the way he loved her. She had a hold on him that would never let go.

Eyes widening in surprise, Phoebe watched as John reached for the hem of his shirt and drew the soft material over his head. Letting it fall from his fingertips, he closed the distance between them. Reaching out, he lightly drew his fingers down the length of her arm. His fingers closed around her slender wrist and guided her hand to rest against his pec. She sighed in pleasure as her fingers curled over the tight muscles. Her gaze locked on the space where their skin met, loving the sight of her pale flesh against his tawny physique. The differences between them was erotic. John was at least twice her size, heavily muscled and built for power. Not a moment passed when she didn't feel protected. She knew, without a doubt, John would give his life to keep her safe. He made her feel like she was the most precious gift he'd ever been given.

His fingers were warm as he traced across her high cheekbones. He followed the sharp lines downward, over the full pout of her lips before moving lower. Her lips parted as he leaned down. Expectation made her breath hitch ever so slightly; her lashes fluttered as John's head descended to hers. He was surprisingly gentle as he pressed his lips to hers; just a faint flutter of lips. The tip of his tongue traced the curve of her bottom lip before delving deeply. Taking his time, he explored her fully, stroking over her tongue before retreating. A low moan came from Phoebe as John repeated the motion. Not leaving an inch of her untouched, John kissed her with carefully controlled passion. It took the last of his willpower to pull away.

Looking into her flushed face, John found the strength to keep the clawing need at bay. Ignoring the heat pooling between his heavy thighs, he focused on the woman standing before him. As he looked at her, he admired the pebbled points pressing against the soft pink tank top. Her nipples were drawn tight as they jutted out at him; tempting him, teasing him, begging him for attention. As much as he wanted to do exactly that, he knew he couldn't. He wanted to give her so much more. His hands were gentle as he reached for the thin straps of her tank top. His burning gaze met hers; silently asking for her permission. After a long moment she nodded. A relieved breath escaped him as he slid a thick finger under the strap and slowly drew it down. As the top of her full round breast was revealed, he stopped and repeated the motion on the other side. He took a moment to simply study her, to drink in her understated beauty. The urge to cover herself was nearly overwhelming. John looked at her as if he'd never seen her before. His bright blue eyes took in everything, leaving her feeling vulnerable and exposed even though he made no further move to undress her. Her lips parted as if to question him, causing a slow shake of his head. Without speaking, her reached for her; settling his hands on her slender hips. His touch was unbearably tender as he traced under the waistband of her skirt. Before she could deny him, he drew the gauzy material down.

John sucked in a breath through his teeth as more of Phoebe's creamy skin was revealed. By damn she was beautiful. Her body was the stuff of a thousand fantasies; voluptuous and perfectly built for pleasure. From head to toe she was everything he ever wanted and more. He sighed as the skirt pooled around her slender ankles. He took his time letting his gaze travel up her sleekly muscled legs and over her gently rounded hips. She stood before him wearing only the tank top and sheer panties that were nearly the same shade as her beautiful skin. A smile tugged at his lips as he studied her. She had no idea how beautiful she was; from her silky hair to her delicate feet, she was the embodiment of desire. Looking at her made it nearly impossible for him to remember that he was on a mission. He was going to show how her just how much he cared. Hooking his thumbs in the thin sides of her panties, he tugged slowly downward. His breath caught in his throat as she was bared to his hungry gaze. Her secret flesh was excitingly smooth. Biting back a soft curse, he allowed the thin scrap of lace to fall to the floor. Taking her much smaller hands in his, he guided her to sit on the edge of the bed. John followed her down, not letting more than an inch of space between their flushed bodies. She looked at him in wonder as he knelt at her feet. Leaning his chest against her knees, his fingers moved along the outside of her thighs and over her hips. He stopped as his fingers came into contact with her tank top. She shivered as his broad palms skimmed lightly over her, barely caressing as he pushed the top to pool around her waist. A fierce blush stole into her cheeks as John stared at her in unabashed wonder. Phoebe's exquisite skin held a faint blush. A soft groan left John as his gaze moved from her shoulders to her beautiful breasts. Her milky skin was nearly translucent making the dark pink of her areolae even more apparent. Her nipples were contracted into needy points. As John watched, Phoebe's slender hands fluttered as she fought the urge to shield herself from his gaze. Not wanting to lose the haze of passion he was carefully crafting, he laced his fingers through hers. Squeezing gently he brought her right hand up to his lips. Slowly he placed a kiss across her knuckles. As he drew away he placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Touch me."

John's softly issued command was all the motivation she needed. Her touch was light as she traced across his shoulder and down his biceps. God, she loved his arms. The muscles were granite hard yet his skin was incredibly soft and warm. Her small hand didn't span half the width. She followed the curve of his bicep until she reached his elbow. Her eyes fluttered as she studied the place where their skin met. Focusing on his golden skin was distracting her from realizing how intently he was watching her. Sighing softly, her touch moved from his arm to his chest. Her index finger found the valley between his sculpted pecs and traced the line downward. She stopped as her finger dipped into his belly button. Tracing the slight indentation, she heard John's sharp inhale. His enjoyment made her more brazen. Her nimble fingers moved to the waistband of his shorts. Just as her fingers slid between the rough denim and his satiny smooth skin, his fingers captured her wrist. His silent warning made her smile. She lingered a moment longer before slowly withdrawing.

Hoping to distract Phoebe from her adventuring, his warm palm cupped the curve of her breast. The satiny weight settled against his palm. His thumb brushed gingerly over the pointed crest. Phoebe gasped as he repeated the motion, this time pressing firmly against her. Her eyes flicked up to meet his and instantly she looked away. The stark hunger shining in his gaze made her feel bashful. Unable to stop himself, John rolled her aching nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The steady pressure made her arch into his careful touch. Leaning forward, John flicked his tongue over the exposed tip. Just as he drew his fingers away, his lips captured her straining flesh. Suckling gently, his hand moved to her neglected breast. Curling his fingers into her smooth skin, he plumped her breast, molding it against his palm.

Phoebe's gasp made him smile. She was so damn responsive, so incredibly sensitive. Her reactions were utterly unguarded and completely honest. He never had to worry if she were sincere. Those days were far behind him. It was impossible for her to be anything but honest with him. Her body betrayed her every time. Even now, her body was telling him just how aroused she was. Her slender thighs parted, allowing him to settle against her womanly center. As he released his treat with a wet pop, his hands slid under her hips and pulled her closer. Her damp flesh pressed against his abs, giving him a small reminder of how aroused she was. A low growl rumbled from deep in his chest as Phoebe's heat sank into him. She moved restlessly, her slick flesh brushing against him. John captured her lips in a scorching kiss. He let her feel how much he wanted her, how deeply he needed her. He kissed her until she was breathless and panting. As he pulled away, he looked into her sparkling eyes. He saw the slight hesitation in those beautiful depths but he also saw the glow of passion. She wanted him just as fiercely but she would make no demands. She would allow him whatever he wanted and as much time as he needed. That was just Phoebe's way; she gave endlessly. But this was not about what he wanted, it was about what she needed. And what she needed was for him to bring her to ecstasy.

With that thought in mind, John kissed a trail from her jaw, along her sternum until he came to her navel. Swirling his tongue along the slight indention made Phoebe gasp in delight. A wicked smile crossed his handsome features as he kissed her bellybutton before moving lower. Most often she was too inhibited to allow him this pleasure. She was incredibly shy when it came to certain matters of the flesh. Phoebe's delighted moan was all the encouragement he needed. Her thighs opened wider for him, baring herself to his gentle ministrations. He sucked in a sharp breath as he glanced down. Her feminine flesh was dewy with desire. Without giving her a moment to change her mind, John pressed an open mouthed kiss over the very heart of her. A gasp of pleasure came to him as he repeated the caress. Keeping his lips pliable, he pressed nibbling kisses along her cleft.

Phoebe's fingers threaded through his short hair, her blunt nails scraping along his scalp. A soft moan left John as he settled between her thighs. Burying his nose in her fragrant flesh, he alternated exciting nibbles with soothing kisses. He kept the pattern light and teasing until Phoebe began to squirm. Restlessly she moved against him, pressing her glossy flesh against his questing lips. Just as she thought she would die of the exquisite torture, he captured her throbbing pearl. A panting gasp escaped her as John laved her clit with the flat of his tongue. Hooking his tongue beneath her engorged flesh, he began to suckle gently. Her body jerked in response, her hands cupping the back of his head to hold him in place. Her eyes fluttered closed as he worked her slowly, thoroughly, as if he had all the time in the world.

The soft sounds John made as he loved her kicked her passion to a higher level. The sweet sound of his movements were music to her ears. Shivers wracked her slender body. She arched against him, silently pleading for more. Phoebe found his rhythm, pressing against his tongue on the upstroke, pulling back as he lightly suckled. Her body grew tight, her nerves singing with pleasure. Low in her center, something wicked took hold, demanding more than what he was giving. Teeth sinking into her bottom lip, she bit back a pleading moan. She wanted to savor this moment, this indescribable feeling that made her wanton and needy. Her fingers dug into the tight cords of his shoulders, holding him close, absorbing his strength. His warmth moved into her, making her even more aware of him. His muscled body fairly trembled with energy. Every time she moved, he moved with her, his muscles contracting with each feathering touch.

Just when she thought she could endure no more, he gave one last lingering lick before pulling away. She looked down at him; taking in his glittering eyes and honey slick lips. As she watched, his tongue licked his lips; capturing the remains of her desire. Without looking away, John deftly unfastened his belt and quickly unbuttoned his shorts. A quick tug brought the copper zipper down. His cock was painfully aroused, the tip peeking above the waistband of his boxer briefs. A drop of milky fluid clung to the tip. Phoebe couldn't look away as John shoved the rough material away from his overheated skin. His cock jutted proudly from his body, harder and heavier than ever. The sensitive tip tingled as he leaned forward, barely brushing against her sweet heat.

Forcing himself to look at Phoebe, he brushed a tendril of hair away from her angelic face. He kissed her gently, savoring her sweetness. Resting his forehead against hers, his hands slid under her thighs. He opened her slightly, giving himself just enough room to slide between her silky thighs. Gritting his teeth against the flashes of pleasure, he pressed the weeping tip to her slippery flesh. Thrusting gently, he teased her tight opening. She gasped as her body opened for him, allowing the plumb shaped knob to slip inside. Her nails sank into his back, scraping along his spine in encouragement. He held her still as he teased her, letting her have no more than the first three inches. Sinking back on his heels, he found a better angle and was rewarded with a gasp. Brows drawn tight in concentration, John thrust slowly, searching for the tight bundle of nerves at her entrance. Phoebe's hips jerked as he brushed over her hidden treasure.

"That's my girl." John purred softly as he withdrew slightly and thrust gently. Her lips parted on a soundless moan as he pushed against her.

Phoebe was dying. The press and drag of John's glorious cock was nearly unbearable. He was giving her just enough to make her ravenous for more. Arching against him, she silently plead for him to fill her completely. But John would not be swayed. His pace never changed as he thrust unhurriedly into her honeyed depths. She bit back a whimper of frustration.

"Share with me, Phoebe. Let me hear your pleasure." John whispered as he turned his head slightly and nipped the inside of her wrist. Her soft yelp of surprise made him smile.

"That's it." John thrust carefully, gauging her reaction as he gave her another inch.

Phoebe's eyes fluttered as he held him, rocking against him, taking everything she could. A helpless whimper left her as John withdrew until only the very tip remained. He forced himself to keep his movements fluid and liquid, giving her just enough to keep the edge. Sliding a broad palm into her thick hair, he cradled her head as he stared deeply into her eyes. Rolling his hips, he pressed deeper than before. A mewling sound left Phoebe as he withdrew again. His eyes never left hers as he painstakingly controlled his thrusts. Her eyes went wide with feral desire. She was on the edge of oblivion, teetering on the verge of that infinite darkness. Her jewel like eyes begged him to give her what she needed. Unable to resist her silent entreaty, John pushed in to the hilt. Phoebe's moan was long and low, making his cock swell painfully. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her from the bed and settled her weight over his hips. Phoebe's slender legs clamped tightly around his waist, holding him in place as he thrust deep.

Pressing his lips to her throat, he kissed her gently, murmuring words of praise as he found the rhythm her body craved. Phoebe squeezed her eyes tightly closed as her pleasure increased tenfold. John's incredible strength held her effortlessly; making her feel cherished and loved. He supported her, moving her in time with his thrusts. The pressure building in the center of body was burning her alive. She whimpered softly as he guided her down. He stopped for the space of a heartbeat, allowing her to feel him in her secret depths. Phoebe could feel John's heartbeat pounding in his cock. Squeezing tightly, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, letting him absorb her weight. Her lips found his ear and she captured the lobe between her teeth. She bit gently before releasing him. She buried her face into the curve of his shoulder, her open mouth pressing against his heated skin.

A soft growl came from John as Phoebe sank her teeth into the curve of his shoulder. God, he could resist anything but that. Sinking his fingers into her hips, he held her in place as he thrust deep. His pace increased by slow degrees until he heard her gasp. A feral smile touched his lips as he thrust hard at the same time he pulled her down. Buried to the hilt, he pressed deeply as he could before withdrawing. Wanting to give Phoebe even more pleasure, his left hand eased between their bodies. His fingers slid over her honey dampened flesh, finding her slick and aching clit. Brushing his thumb over her sensitive nub earned a keening cry. Phoebe's body writhed in pleasure as he stroked over her. Her narrow channel squeezed him tightly, holding him deep. She was so close; all she needed was a little more.

Phoebe felt as if her entire body was on fire. Each brush of John's thumb, combined with the thick cock loving her so expertly, made her want to fly into a thousand tiny shards. Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, she rode the waves of pleasure as they consumed her. Her body locked on his, riding him hard as she took her pleasure. He thrust deeper than before and held himself utterly still. The frantic fluttering over her clit continued until she sobbed in relief. Long after the last wave of orgasm washed over her, John continued stroking. Just when she thought she could endure no more, he began thrusting deep. She felt him all the way to her soul. Never had she wanted him more than this moment. She wanted to give him as much pleasure as she had received. It was only fair. Leaning back in his supportive embrace, Phoebe found the perfect angle. He held her carefully, lovingly, even as his thrusts grew faster and shorter. Placing her hands on his chest, Phoebe rolled her hips, taking him impossibly deep. John exploded without warning, his hot seed emptying into her passion drenched depths. Her name fell from his lips; reverent as a prayer. His chiseled body swayed as his orgasm consumed him. With a last heaving thrust, he was spent.

Unable to breathe, John panted as he gathered her against him. He tucked her flushed face into the crook of his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. Blood roaring in his ears made it impossible to make out Phoebe's whispered words. Her small hands smoothed down his back, caressing him as he fought to calm the frantic pounding of his heart. Forcing his body to obey his command, he held Phoebe tight as he slowly drew himself to his feet. He collapsed onto the soft bed, bringing Phoebe with him as his body melted. After what seemed like an eternity, Phoebe took a deep breath. John's scent, so earthy and masculine, worked deep into her lungs. The scent soothed her, making her feel as if she'd been branded.

As Phoebe shifted, he groaned. He was beyond exhausted. He'd given every ounce of himself to loving her. He watched through blurry eyes as she slowly drew into a sitting position. Her blonde hair wrapped around her shoulders, a lone tendril curling enticingly over her breast. Taking a steadying breath, John looked into her eyes. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Every day he spent with Phoebe was a gift. She meant the world to him; more than he could ever express. All he cared about was making her happy. As long as she was happy, everything was as it should be. As he looked into her passion fused face, he had no doubt she was immeasurably happy. For the first time in as long as he could remember, all was right in his world.

*****Don't forget to review!*****


End file.
